1. Field of Invention
The invention generally relates to a golf putter and method, and, in particular, the invention relates to a golf putter and method which is adaptable to suit both a right handed golfer and a left handed golfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art golf putter has a head and handle which are fixedly connected together and which are configured to suit, in particular, either a right handed golfer or a left handed golfer, but not both a right handed golfer and a left handed golfer.
One problem with the prior art golf putter is that a manufacturer of golf putters must have and/or provide a first supply of right handed golf putters and a second supply of left handed golf putters.